Tão forte, tão perto
by divaReaser
Summary: Lizter. Elizabeth e peter se conhecem e se apaixonam, mas os obstaculos podem tentar derruba-los a qualquer momento.
1. o começo do meu fim

O destino nos leva a momentos inesqueciveis e felizes. Sabe como chegamos a felicidade? Passando por dificuldades impostas para nos testar.

A vida tinha me testado mais uma vez.

Para alguém como eu, o amor era algo muito abstrato. Sempre achei que eu tinha o controle sobre mim mesma e que nada e nem ninguém conseguia passar por cima de minha carreira e do meu amor próprio. Pensei que eu não era do tipo que se apaixona e se entrega por completo, que desiste de si próprio e começa a pensar em "nós".

Então resolveram coloca-lo na minha vida. Como eu disse, teste.

Paguei minha lingua. Virei a adolescente apaixonada e isso era muito ridiculo para uma mulher de trinta e dois anos. Passei por cima de principios meus para viver esse amor e isso me deu um peso enorme na consciência.

Mas no fim, eu tinha de rir de mim mesma. Eu parecia uma boba, eu o olhava como se visse a luz pela primeira vez, o observava rir, dormir... Deus, como eu era ridicula!

Bom.. vamos voltar ao começo do meu fim...

**N/A: Esse capitulo é só pra deixar vocês com gostinho de quero mais, porque eu sou uma pessoa ruim u.u KSPOAKSOPAKSPAOKS eu não vou demorar pra postar o proximo capitulo, fiquem tranquilas e me falem o que vocês querem de Lizter..**


	2. tão forte, tão perto

Eu estava em Portland. Catherine Hardwicke havia me chamado para fazer um novo filme. Crepusculo. Era uma saga de livros que seria adaptado para o cinema.

Após ler o livro eu acabei aceitando, era uma boa história. Algo a ver com vampiros, mas nada sanguinario, apenas uma história de amor.

No momento presente eu estava em um restaurante, iria almoçar com o pessoal do elenco para nos conhecermos.

Desci do carro. Caminhei lentamente no estacionamento até chegar ao restaurante.

- Olá. Uma reserva no nome de Catherine Hardwicke. - Falei para o recepcionista. Ele me levou até uma mesa em um local reservado, aberto para fumantes. Havia algumas pessoas sentadas junto com Catherine.

- Hey, Reaser! - Ela levantou e veio até mim. Nos abraçamos.

- Tudo bem, Cath? - Ela riu do velho apelido.

- Vem cá. Deixa eu te apresentar o pessoal. Gente, Elizabeth Reaser. - Ela apontou para mim. Fomos andando em volta da mesa. - Essa é Nikki Reed, Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, Kellan Lutz, Ashley Greene, Jackson Rathbone e Peter Facinelli. - Comprimentei todo mundo com um beijo no rosto e me sentei entre Peter e Nikki. - Então.. Vamos pedir?

Pedimos a comida e ficamos conversando. Eles eram divertidos.

Os garotos falavam muita besteira e nós rimos bastante. Peter, Kristen e Nikki fumavam muito, um péssimo habito. Para serem tão novos, todos eles bebiam bastante. Fiquei preocupada, porque a maioria não parecia tem mais do que vinte anos.

Depois de almoçarmos fomos para o hotel. Todos nós iamos ficar no mesmo hotel, então ofereci carona no meu carro para Nikki, Kellan e Robert, que não estavam com carro.

Fomos para o hotel e eu fui direto para meu quarto dormir. Eu havia chegado de Nova Iorque e fui direto para o restaurante, estava cansadissima.

Apaguei muito rapido. Já estava escuro quando eu acordei com alguém batendo na porta. Fui atender.

- Oi, Elizabeth. Nós estamos descendo para jantar, não quer ir também? - Era o Robert.

- Oh, obrigado por me chamar, querido. Vocês vão para o restaurante do hotel ou vão sair?

- Restaurante do hotel. - Ele respondeu.

- Então eu vou me arrumar e já desço. Encontro vocês lá. - Falei.

- Me passa seu número. Eu ligo, qualquer coisa. - Ele puxou o celular do bolso e eu estendi a mão para ele me entregar. Digitei meu número em seu celular e salvei. - Pega o meu também, vai que precisa..

- Espera um minutinho. - Fui para dentro e peguei meu celular. Voltei, entregando-o. Ele salvou e me entregou. - Vai lá. Daqui a pouco eu encontro vocês.

- Ok. - Ele foi embora. Fechei a porta e fui tomar um banho rápido para descer.

Me arrumei em quinze minitos e desci.

- Olá, queridos. Desculpe a demora. Dormi, estava cansada. - Me desculpei.

- Ah, não por isso. Vamos comer. - Nikki falou. Sorri e me sentei.

Pedimos a comida e, novamente, ficamos conversando.

- Elizabeth, Quantos anos você tem? - Kellan perguntou.

- Kellan! Não se faz esse tipo de pergunta para uma mulher! - Ashley o repreendeu. Eu ri.

- Tudo bem, Ashley. Eu tenho trinta e dois. Muito velha? - Nós rimos por um segundo.

- Aleluia! Eu pensei que era o único que já havia passado dos trinta. - Peter se manifestou.

- Peter, não conta. Você é um idoso! - Jackson falou do outro lado da mesa. - Vocês já viram o quanto esse cara reclama de dor? - Peter pegou o guardanapo e jogou nele.

- A Liz ainda está novissima. Pensei que tinha uns vinte e alguma coisa.. - Kellan falou.

- Ah, queria eu, obrigado pelo elogio, querido. - Nós rimos. - Vocês tem quantos anos?

- 19. 18. 20. 21. 17... 33! - Eles falaram todos ao mesmo tempo. Claro que eu sabia que Peter havia falado trinta e três. Nós rimos.

- Está casada, Liz? - Kellan perguntou novamente. Ele era o rei das perguntas indiscretas. O apelido já estava pegando.

- Não. Nem pretendo. - Todos riram.

- Opa! Liz quer namorar comigo? - Kellan ria e eu tinha certeza que estava mais vermelha que um pimentão. - Que legal, eu a deixei sem graça..

- Liz, não escuta o que ele diz.. - Ashley falou. - Opa. Desculpa.. Elizabeth.

- Oh, não, pode me chamar de Liz, eu não me importo.. - Sorri.

- Então.. Quem vai para a balada hoje a noite? - Jackson perguntou.

- Eu não acho uma boa idéia. Temos que acordar as quatro da manhã e ir para o set. - Peter falou.

- Nós não dormimos, ué.. Dormir para quê? - Kellan falou.

- Vocês são loucos! - Eu disse balançando a cabeça.

- Ah, não. Se nós formos, você vai com a gente. - Kellan fez uma cara que era para ser de criança. Eu ri.

- Nunca. Eu vou dormir já, já. Amanhã começa a loucura.. Em falar nisso, quais são os personagens de vocês? - Perguntei.

- Eu sou a Bella. - Kristen começou.

- Edward.

- Alice.

- Rosalie.

- Emmett. O fortão, claro. - Rimos.

- Jasper.

- Carlisle.. Para variar um médico.. - Olhei para Peter.

- Ah, você é meu marido! - Falei. - Eu sou a Esme. E pelo que eu reparei, "mãe" de vocês..

- Rá. Mamãe! - Coloquei a mão no rosto e abaixei a cabeça. Isso não iria prestar.. - Um dia você acostuma comigo, LIz. - Kellan deu sua risada estrondosa. - Mas escuta.. Você não parece ser doce e gentil.. - Eu o olhei.

- Obrigado pelo elogio, Kellan..

- Não.. Não é isso que eu quis dizer, mas Esme é tipo.. A super mãe. Você nem casada é..

- Até ai, querido. Eu sou uma boa atriz. - Pisquei para ele.

- Convencida.. - Nós rimos.

- Bom.. Minha esposa pelo menos é bonita. - Peter, que estava ao meu lado passou um braço ao redor de meus ombros e me puxou um pouco para ele.

- Cuidado com sua patroa em casa, viu Peter? - Robert falou.

- Você é casado? - Perguntei.

- Sim. Tenho três filhas. - Só então eu reparei na aliança no dedo dele. Nossa, eu sou tão observadora..

Depois de jantarmos sentamos no bar para beber mais alguma coisa. Aos poucos todos foram subindo para dormir e eu fui também, afinal eu tinha que acordar as quatro.. Suspirei.

Eu odiava acordar cedo, mais do que tudo na vida.

Acabei tomando outro banho e me joguei na cama. Eu precisava dormir muito.

Acordei as três e meia com o celular despertando. Eu precisava de, no minimo, uns cinco despertadores para acordar. O ignorei e dormi denovo. As quatro da manhã eu acordei denovo e desliguei o despertador, levantando-me.

Fui, ainda meio sonambula, para o banheiro e liguei a àgua quente do chuveiro. Entrei na àgua e acabei despertando um pouco. Após me arrumar e beber uma xicara enorme de café, eu sai.

Encontrei todo mundo no saguão.

- Bom dia, Liz! - Kellan foi o primeiro a me ver.

- Eu não sou tão animada de manhã, Kellan. - Falei. - Bom dia, para todo mundo.

- Bom dia. - Responderam juntos.

- Alguém precisa de carona? - Perguntei.

- Eu já estou de carro, Liz. Obrigado. - Robert falou.

- Eu também.. - Kellan respondeu.

- Liz.. Se não for pedir demais.. Posso ir com você? Meu carro ainda não chegou.. Não sei por quê. - Nikki perguntou.

- Claro, meu bem. Então vamos?

Fomos para o estacionamento e cada um entrou em seu carro. Nikki veio comigo. Era uma viagem de quinze minutos até o set. Era, praticamente, fora da civilização.

- Então nikki. Quantos anos você tem? - Perguntei, puxando assunto.

- Dezenove. - Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

- Você já trabalhava como atriz antes ou esse é seu primeiro trabalho?

- Na verdade eu comecei em 2003. Eu escrevi e atuei em "Aos treze" com a Catherine. Já ouviu falar? - Pensei um pouco. Sou muito lenta de manhã.

- Ah, Aos treze.. Assisti. Perai, você escreveu? Como assim? Você tinha... - fiz as contas - 15 anos!

- É. Na verdade a Catherine me ajudou. Escrevemos muito rapido. É baseado numa história real.. - Ela parou deixando a frase no ar.

- História real?

- A minha história, Liz. - A olhei chocada. - Eu sei. É..

- Não. Desculpa. Não era para... Desculpa. O importante é que você está bem agora. Certo?

- Sim. - Ela sorriu. - Eu consegui superar tudo. Agora eu sou apenas uma atriz, mas, como você viu ontem, eu ainda fumo. Muito. Eu precisava parar com isso.

- Eu posso te ajudar. Pelo que eu reparei eu sou uma das pouquissimas que não fuma naquele set. - Ela riu. - Eu começo a te enxer o saco.

- Sério?

- Claro, querida.

- Então, eu aceito. - Ela sorriu.

Chegamos ao set. Hoje seria o primeiro dia de gravação. Catherine e sua equipe já estava lá nos esperando. Conhecemos a escritora do livro, os maquiadores, figurinistas e etc.

Os maquiadores fizeram a maquiagem em nós. Demorou, mais ou menos umas quatro horas cada um. Era uma maquiagem cmplicada. Sthephenie Meyer, que havia escrito o livro, pediu para fazer meu cabelo. Eu teria que usar peruca para ficar com a cor caramelo de Esme.

Depois de algum tempo ela acabou. Eu estava.. Diferente.

A primeira cena que iriamos gravar era a do estudio de Ballet. Eu e Nikki não participariamos dessa cena. Sentei-me na cadeira, Nikki ao meu lado, e ficamos observando-os ensaiar. Era uma cena complexa.

Passamos o dia inteiro, praticamente, para fazer essa cena. E pior, na cena tinha de estar a noite, ou seja, gravar realmente, só durante a noite.

Já era umas três e meia da tarde quando Catherine nos mandou para os camarins trocar de roupa. Entrei no meu camarim e tinha uma roupa em um cabide e uma moça para me ajudar em qualquer coisa.

Olhei a roupa. Uma saia de cintura alta, preta, na altura dos joelhos e uma blusa, roxa, comportadinha de babados. Me vesti rapidamente, coloquei a sandalia de saltos baixos no pé e um sobre-tudo bem grosso porque estava muito frio em portland.

Houve uma pequena seção de fotos e depois nós nos dirigimos a "mansão Cullen" para gravar. Eu não acreditava que eu poderia tirar aquele sobre-tudo, mas eu era obrigada.

Catherine nos colocou nas posições e nós começamos a ensaiar as cenas.

Peter deu a volta na ilha da cozinha para vir passar os braços ao meu redor, mas ele errou a fala. Começamos a rir. Depois Nikki não conseguiu quebrar a louça de vidro que estava em sua mão. Eu estava quase congelando de frio e dava graças a Deus por o batom vermelho cobrir meus labios, que deviam estar roxos.

Após conseguirmos gravar essa cena, eu corri para meu casaco novamente enquanto Robert e Kristen gravavam algo. Sentei-me puxando meu sobre-tudo para me cobrir. Eu tremia de frio.

- E esse frio, Liz? - Peter sentou ao meu lado.

- Eu sou muito frienta. Estou congelando.

- Ficou bom a cena da cozinha, né? - Ele perguntou.

- Eu gostei. Estavamos tão.. Familia. Eu realmente acreditei que todos nós eramos casais. - Ele riu.

- Agora uma coisa é certa. Carlisle deve saber cozinhar melhor que eu. - Peter falou me mostrando o dedo que ele cortou com a faca.

- Quando você fez isso?

- Você não viu a hora que eu me cortei?

- Não. Eu estava conversando com alguém, eu acho. - Falei pensativa.

- Você devia prestar mais atenção ao seu marido. - Peter brincou.

- Meu marido, Carlisle Cullen, não se corta com facas e não sangra. - Retruquei.

- Ok. Você me venceu.

- Elizabeth! Peter! Vem cá, quero tentar uma cena com vocês dois. - Catherine nos chamou.

Ele levantou e me estendeu a mão para me ajudar. Aceitei e ele me puxou para cima.

Infelizmente tive que me livrar do sobre-tudo, mas, quando Catherine nos contou a cena, não me importei tanto..

~O~

Ele passou o braço por meus ombros, esfregando-o levemente.

- Ela trouxe vida à ele. - Falei.

- Ele esteve sozinho por muito tempo. Como isso pode acabar bem? - Peter sussurrou.

- Alice já errou antes. - Ele parou passando os braços ao meu redor. Do nada um arrepio correu por minha espinha, mas eu fiz de tudo para reprimir. O empurrei contra a parede, ele riu um pouco. - Tudo vai acabar bem, de alguma forma. - Ele pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e eu parei de respirar.

- Você é uma romantica incuravel. - Ele se aproximou e tocou seus labios nos meus, mas eu, nervosa me afastei, pegando sua mão e puxando-o comigo.

A cena ficou boa, mas eu não entendia minha reação, foi tão forte, tão perto...

**N/A: Nunca mais acreditem em mim quando eu disser que não vou demorar a postar. Muitas coisas podem acontecer, tipo eu ficar sem pc.. mas enfim. segundo capitulo! eeee. divirtam-se crianças e me deixem um lindo review. *-* **


	3. Eu posso sentir

- Liz, eu te levo para casa. Você bebeu, é perigoso. - Peter insistiu. Suspirei.

- Ok, Peter. Eu vou com você.. - Cedi. - Agora para de reclamar.

Nós haviamos tido uma folga das gravações, finalmente. Resolvemos sair todo mundo junto, e até Peter, que ia para Los Angeles, resolveu ir só de manhã e ficar conosco.

Ouvindo Peter falar, parecia que eu havia bebido horrores, mas era exagero dele. Quem bebeu mais foi o Kellan, o Rob e a Kristen. Eles iam voltar com o Jackson. A Nikki, o Jackson e o Peter não havia bebido, porque eles iam dirigir, e eu devo ter bebido uns dois copos de vodca, nada demais, mas ele não queria me deixar dirigir..

Já passava das quatro da manhã quando eu o Peter e a Nikki saimos deixando o resto do pessoal lá. Eles não iam embora tão cedo.

Peter falou para a Nikki ir na frente e nós iamos seguindo o carro dela, ele estava preocupado dela dirigir sozinha a essa hora. Ele sempre cuidava de nós..

Entramos no carro. Encostei a cabeça no banco e fechei os olhos.

- Cansada? - Ele perguntou.

- Um pouco.. - Respondi sem abrir os olhos. - Ainda acho desnecessario você me levar até lá. Você podia ir seguindo meu carro, assim como está fazendo com a Nikki.

- Eu sou estou cuidando de você. Bebida e direção não combinam. E antes que você comece a me dizer que bebeu pouco, mesmo assim é perigoso. - Suspirei. - Apenas.. Me deixa cuidar de você, Liz. - Abri os olhos e o olhei. Ele olhava para a estrada, distraido.

Eu pensei que.. Não, Elizabeth, não. Ele só esta querendo te ajudar porque você é uma bebada. Só isso. Não há nada de mais nisso.

Nas ultimas semanas nós nos aproximamos bastante. Ele era tão.. Gentil. Ele cuidava de mim. Não só de mim, claro. De todo mundo, mas.. Era bom o jeito como ele me tratava, como se realmente estivesse cuidando de mim..

- Liz.. Chegamos. - Peter me acordou. Droga, nem reparei que eu havia dormido.

- Oh, desculpe, eu dormi. - Ele sorriu.

- Tudo bem, vamos subir. A Nikki já foi, deve estar até dormindo já. - Saimos do carro e ele me levou até minha porta. - Liz..

- Oi?

- Foi.. Foi muito bom passar essa noite com vocês.. Ainda bem que eu fiquei, estava precisando me distrair. - Sorri.

- Eu gostei de você ter ficado. Eu gosto da sua companhia, Peter. - Falei. Ele se aproximou, eu podia quase sentir a respiração dele em meu rosto. Meu coração acelerou.

- Eu também gosto da sua companhia. - Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou mais para perto, acariciou meu rosto e eu não conseguia desviar o olhar de seus olhos verdes hipnotizantes.

- Peter..

- Não fala nada. - Ele me puxou pela cintura apertando-me contra seu corpo e me beijou. Sua boca se movia com a minha em um ritmo frenético, algo quase desesperado. Eu não podia respirar, mas eu estava em êxtase.

- Liz.. Elizabeth? Hey, acorda. - Abri os olhos e o encarei. Foi um sonho.

Um sonho. Elizabeth que tipo de sonho é esse? Você é louca? Você.. Ele.. Não! Ele é casado, você.. Você é louca.

- Desculpa. Eu dormi e..

- Não, tudo bem, vamos subir. - Sai do carro e fui andando para dentro do hotel, Nikki ainda estava no saguão.

- Eu não estou com um pingo de sono. Porque nóss não jogamos alguma coisa ou, sei lá, conversamos? Tenho nada para fazer. - Nikki falou.

- A Liz deve estar cansada.. Ela veio dormindo e.. - Peter começou.

- Na verdade eu perdi o sono. Mas você vai viajar daqui a pouco não é? - Perguntei.

- Não por isso. Bom, então vamos. - Peter respondeu.

- Vamos para meu quarto. - Falei.

Subimos os três para meu quarto. Entramos e eles sentaram no sofá enquanto eu fui tirar a sandalia.

- Liz, vou assaltar a cozinha. Estou com fome. - Nikki gritou lá da sala.

- Pode pegar o que você quiser, querida. - Respondi.

Voltei para sala e Peter estava bebendo uma lata de coca-cola. O olhei um tempo. Eu ainda não podia acreditar no sonho que eu tive, eu mal conseguia olhar nos olhos dele sem querer morrer de vergonha.

Ele me pegou olhando-o e sorriu. Sorri de volta.

- Hey, senta ai, finge que está em casa. - Nikki brincou comigo, vindo da cozinha. Ela estava com os braços cheios de doces, bolachas, dois copos, suco e refrigerante. - O que você quer beber, Liz? A opção vodca não está incluida. - Ela riu.

- Engraçadinha. Eu quero coca. - Sentei-me no sofá e ela colocou meia lata de coca em um copo e me entregou. - Obrigada.

Comemos e começamos a conversar. Era bom ficar com eles, nós tinhamos conversas tão discontraidas, riamos bastante.

As seis horas o Peter foi embora. Ele iria viajar as sete e quarenta e cinco, tinha de ir para o aeroporto fazer check-in.

- Nikki..

- Oi?

- Se eu te falar uma coisa, você jura que não fala para ninguém? Eu estou com uma coisa na cabeça e eu preciso dizer, antes que eu enlouqueça. - Falei. Ela me olhou com expectativa.

- Eu juro que eu não falo, mas o que houve, Liz? - Ela tomou um gole de coca e ficou esperando eu falar. Mordi o labio.

- Hoje, quando eu estava voltando de carro com o Peter, eu acabei dormindo e.. Ai Nikki, eu tive um sonho, como se o Peter me acordasse falando que a nós haviamos chegado e você já havia subido. Ai ele me levava até a porta do meu quarto e.. Nósacabavamosnosbeijando. - Falei tudo de uma vez. Nikki começou a tossir engasgada com a coca.

- O QUÊ? - Ela gritou.

- Cala a boca! Escuta. Foi só um sonho. Nada demais. Eu sei que o Peter é casado e eu não quero nada com ele, mas.. Ficou na minha cabeça, eu tinha que falar para alguém.. - Nikki ficou me olhando seria e então começou a rir. A rir muito, ela gargalhava. - Tem como você parar de rir? - Perguntei. Eu estava.. Nervosa. Eu devia estar ridicula falando isso, completamente ridicula.

- Ai. Me-me descul-desculpa, Liz, mas... - Ela riu mais um pouco. - Foi muito, engraçado. Vo-você tinha que ver sua cara. Ai. Parei. - Ela pigarreou tentando se controlar. A olhei séria. - Sério. Parei.

- Foi involuntario. Eu fiquei imaginando que ele era muito gentil comigo e acabei dormindo pensando nisso. Minha mente viajou, só isso. Eu não sinto nada, absolutamente nada, por Peter Facinelli. - Eu acho... Completei mentalmente.

Oh, não. Pelo amor de Deus. Você tem certeza. Você não sente nada por ele. Nem atração fisica nem qualquer outro tipo de atração. Ele é apenas um amigo seu. Você é louca, Elizabeth, completamente louca.

Eu fiz Nikki jurar, pela alma dela, que não falaria sobre isso nunca mais, nem na frente do espelho. Ninguém, absolutamente niguém, pode saber disso. Nem Nikki deveria saber, mas eu não consegui guardar só para mim.

**PDV Peter **

Cheguei a Los Angeles e fui direto para casa. Eu estava com saudades das minhas garotas.

Foi bom ter ficado em Portland e saidocom o pessoal, eles eram divertidos, eu me sentia um adolescente novamente. Por outro lado eu estava morrendo de saudade das minhas filhas lindas..

Entrei em casa e Luca e Lola vieram correndo e pularam em mim.

- Oi, queridas! - Olhei para Jennie que estava com a Fiona no colo. - Oi, Jen..

- Oi. Peter, vem aqui um minutinho por favor? - Ela pediu colocando a Fiona no andador.

- Meninas, vão brincar, papai já volta. - Dei um beijo na testa de cada uma e segui Jennie para o quarto. - O que foi, querida? - Me aproximei dela para beija-la, mas ela se afastou. - O que houve, Jen?

- Por que você não veio ontem a tarde, quando acabou as gravações? Por que você só veio hoje de manhã? O que ficou fazendo em Portland? - Ela perguntou vizivelmente nervosa. Ri um pouco.

- Oh, Jen, por favor. Eu sai com o pessoal do elenco. Só isso. Não faça assim, amor. - A puxei pela cintura beijando seu rosto.

- Você podia ter vindo ontem. Eu sinto sua falta, Peter! Que droga!

- Eu estou aqui agora. Não perca seu tempo ficando brava comigo, sim? - Finalmente eu a beijei.

- Ok.. - Ela sorriu um pouco. - Vamos ver nossas meninas.

A verdade era que, eu gostava da Jen, claro que sim, nós já estavamos casados a um tempo, tinhamos três filhas, mas.. Eu odiava o ciumes possessivo dela. Me irrita, muito. Toda vez era assim, quando tinha gravação fora de L.A ela ficava me ligando toda hora e eu tinha de estar em casa em todos os tempos livres possiveis, se a gravação era em L.A ela estava lá para me visitar. Muitas vezes eu recusei de sair com o pessoal por causa dela.

É claro que eu não gostava de passar muito tempo fora de casa, afinal eu sentia falta de minhas filhas, mas Jennie me irritava. As vezes eu só queria sair e falar besteira com meus amigos, mas eu era um homem de familia, não é? Era obrigação minha estar aqui para Jen. No fim ela devia ter razão. Deve ser ruim ficar longe.

Deve? Só então eu reparei. Eu não sentia a falta de Jennie. Se eu voltava todas as vezes que podia, era por causa das crianças, não dela. Tudo que eu fazia para agrada-la, era apenas habito, a muito tempo eu não sentia vontade de beija-la ou de dormir com ela.

Oh, Peter, não. Deve ser coisa de sua imaginação. Faz apenas seis anos que estamos casados. É claro que eu ainda amo a Jennie. Tudo bem que nós meio que nos casamos obrigados porque ela ficou gravida, mas.. Eu casei porque quis, eu gostava dela, se não nunca teria dormido com ela naquela época. Tudo bem que eu não era nenhum santo e que eu dormia com muitas garotas por ai, mas Jennie.. Eu realmente gostei dela.. Gosto. Eu realmente gosto dela.

Era complicado. Minha cabeça estava confusa demais para assimilar tudo isso.. Talvez eu só.. Só estivesse confuso. Eu precisava de um tempo par apensar e ver realmente o que eu sentia por ela. Nosso casamento não foi facil desde o começo, mas eu estava disposto a fazer dar certo.

**PDV Elizabeth **

Deitei na cama e agarrei meu travesseiro.

Eu não conseguia esquecer o sonho, pareceu tão.. Real. Eu tive medo, medo de me prender nesse sentimento e.. sei lá, me apaixonar. Mas simplesmente não conseguia esquecer, como se sempre que eu fechasse os olhos a imagem viesse a minha cabeça.  
>Foi tão perfeito. O Perfume dele, os labios macios, as mãos fortes.. E eu me perguntava se realmente era assim.. Eu queria provar, saber se eu estava certa..<p>

Ai, Elizabeth, o que eu faço com você? Eu tinha realmente que esquecer essa história. Nunca aconteceria isso, não podia acontecer, ele era casado e tinha três filhas. Ele deve ser feliz, ele parece feliz..

Eu resolvi que não ia falar isso para ninguém. Se eu contasse a Nikki ela me chamaria de louca e não havia nenhuma outra pessoa que eu confiava o bastante para contar, então..

Eu vou esquecer. É isso. Antes que eu me apaixone. Não que eu seja burra de me apaixonar por ele, mas como dizem.. É melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Eu não sinto exatamente nada por Peter Facinelli. Fim.

- Nicole Houston Reed, solta esse cigarro. - Repreendi.

- Só vou dar um trago, gatissima. - Ela falou sorrindo para mim. Suspirei e fui até ela pegando o cigarro de sua mão e entregando a Kristen. - Você estar levando a sério o que eu disse, não é?

- Claro, você vai parar de fumar. Eu falei que eu ia te enxer o saco. - Virei para Peter. - E você é o proximo a parar. Esse já é o quinto cigarro que eu vejo você fumar em uma hora.

- Quando eu estou nervoso eu começo a fumar demais. - Ele falou distraidamente.

- Nervoso? O que houve, querido? - Perguntei.

- Eu.. Estou com umas coisas na cabeça.. Nada importante.. - Ele olhou para o relógio. - Vamos gravar, está na hora.

E lá fomos nós acabar de filmar o filme. Estava acabando. Logo nós teriamos uns dias de "férias" e voltariamos para gravar Lua nova.

**Ficou pequeno? Eu achei '-' Booooooom, a história ta começando a ficar interressante.. hm. k E meus comentarios? onde estão? éeeeeeeee, tem que ver isso aê produção. **


	4. Loucuras

Acordei no meio da noite. Ohei o teto escuro por um tempo, me sentia perdida.

Eu sabia que essa era nossa ultima noite em Portland e eu senti, derrepente, medo. Medo de.. sei lá, de não vê-lo mais.

É, agora não tinha nem como tentar evitar, já não tinha mais volta, eu havia realmente me apaixonado como se fosse uma adolescente ao invés de uma mulher de trinta e dois anos. Droga.

Me levantei da cama e olhei o relogio. Onze e meia.. Eu só tinha dormido meia hora. Meia hora.. Todo mundo tinha saido para comemorar, menos eu e Peter, será que ele estava acordado?

Não, eu não ia ter coragem de ir lá bater na porta dele só porque eu não quero ficar sozinha. Certo? Eu podia pedir alguma coisa, mas o que?

Não.. Eu não vou lá.

_minutos depois.._

- Oi. - Ele abriu a porta.

- Peter.. eu queria saber se você tem um cobertor pra me emprestar, porque eu estou morrendo de frio. - Ele sorriu.

- Entra, eu vou pegar. - Entrei e ele foi para o quarto. Ele voltou com um cobertor e me entregou. - Está com sono?

- Não, nem um pouco.

- Imaginei. Porque você não fica aqui e assisti o filme comigo? - SIM, SIM, SIM.

- Hm... pode ser. - respondi tentando conter meu entusiasmo.

Ele arrumou o dvd e nós sentamos no sofá com a pipoca que ele tinha feito, um cobertor sobre nós e a luz apagada. Ai me Deus. Peguei a capa do dvd e olhei o nome: the bridges of madison county.

O filme começou e nós ficamos em silêncio. O começo não tinha nada de importante, mas quando começa o romance entre os dois atores principais, eu comecei a ficar tensa. Eu podia sentir uma corrente eletrica passando por todo o meu corpo e me apertando o estomago, me perguntei se Peter sentia o mesmo.

A cena do sonho não saia da minha mente.

Não houve uma palavra durante o filme inteiro e eu não tinha coragem de olhar para ele para saber se ele estava prestando atenção no filme ou não.

Quando ele se mexeu para se arrumar no sofá, sua mão roçou meu joelho e eu pensei que meu coração ia sair correndo de dentro de mim e novamente eu me perguntei se ele havia percebido.

O filme acabou e finalmente eu tive coragem de olhar para ele e descobri que Peter dormia profundamente. O olhei por um segundo.

Eu não queria ir embora, mas.. Eu não podia ficar.. Ou podia?

Abusando - e muito - da minha sorte, eu deitei a cabeça no encosto do sofá, meu rosto proximo ao dele, podia sentir sua respiração calma. Tão calma que eu acabei adormecendo também.

PDV Peter.

Eu acordei e tomei um susto. Elizabeth estava dormindo encostada no meu peito e eu tinha os braços ao seu redor, nós estavamos no sofá do meu quarto.

Lembrei-me da noite passada. Elizabeth veio me pedir um cobertor, eu perguntei se ela não queria assistir um filme comigo, aceitou. Só que eu dormi antes do fim e ela deve ter dormindo também.. E eu, devo ter passado os braços ao redor dela sem perceber. Como eu iria sair sem ela acordar?

Comecei a puxar meus braços devagar, mas então ela se mexeu, abrindo os olhos. Quando ela se deu conta da situação ela pulou para fora de meus braços. Não posso negar que eu me senti rejeitado.

- Peter.. Desculpa, eu..

- Ah, não tem do que se desculpar.. Nós dormimos e.. - Ela mordeu o labio e começou a se levantar.

- Eu vou.. Eu vou embora. Tenho que me arrumar, meu vôo sai meio dia.

- Ainda é.. - Olhei o relógio. - Oito e meia.

- Bom.. Eu tenho algumas coisas para arrumar.. Enfim, até, Peter. - Ela saiu e eu fiquei encarando a porta.

O perfume dela ainda estava em minha camiseta e no cobertor, eu não podia negar que era maravilhoso.

PDV Elizabeth

Oh, meu Deus. Essa foi, com certeza, a situação mais embaraçosa da minha vida.

Mas.. Ai.. Eu acordei em seus braços.. Ele parecia não se importar de ter acordado abraçado comigo. Por que você faz isso comigo Peter?

O perfume dele estava na minha blusa. Era tão bom e eu sou uma louca por ter deitado com ele naquele sofá. Com que cara eu vou olhar pra ele agora?

Resolvi ir tomar banho e depois desci para o restaurante do hotel, pensando em tomar café da manhã.

Sentei em uma mesa no canto e pedi um café puro e croissant de queijo. Então eu vejo Peter vindo em minha direção com um sorriso maravilhoso.

- Posso sentar? - Ele perguntou.

- Claro. - Sorri, um pouco sem graça.

- Liz.. Sobre hoje de manhã.. Desc..

- Não, por favor, não se desculpe. Eu não deveria nem ter ficado para assistir o filme, quanto mais dormido. - Falei desviando o olhar.

- Mas eu gostei de assistir o filme com você. - O olhei e ele sustentou meu olhar por um segundo. - Foi melhor do que assistir sozinho.. Então, o que você pediu?

- Hm, café e croissant.

- Garçom!

Nós tomamos café e depois fomos para o aeroporto juntos. Nossos vôos iam sair quase ao mesmo tempo, mas ele iria para Los Angeles e eu iria para Michigan, passar um tempo com minha mãe.

Ele me deu um abraço apertado antes de ir para a sala de embarque e eu fiquei meio perdida, mal podia acreditar que ia passar tanto tempo sem vê-lo, já estava acostumada a passar tanto tempo com ele, conversar, sair junto, mesmo que tivesse o resto do elenco.

Falando em resto do elenco, a Nikki vai querer me matar, porque eu tinha prometido que ia falar com ela antes de ir, mas, com toda a confusão, eu acabei esquecendo. No fim eu duvidava que iria conseguir acorda-la, ela tinha ido dormir tarde. Quando eu chegasse em casa, ligaria.

PDV Peter

Eu iria sentir falta das gravações. Eu gostava do pessoal, nós estavamos fazendo uma amizade, afinal nós passavamos muito tempo juntos. Não que fosse demorar tanto assim para nos vermos, em três semanas seria a premiere e teria mais duas semanas para começar as gravações de lua nova. Derrepente eu mal podia esperar.

Comecei a pensar na cena de hoje de manhã, quando eu percebi que eu havia dormido abraçado com a Liz, um sorriso involuntario surgiu em meu rosto.

O que eu realmente sentia por ela? Só amizade?

**N/A: ficou pequenininho, mas foi só uma passagem rapida para adiantar a história (e também porque a Julia e a Isa estavam me atormentando k) A Isa que deu a idéia inicial, então, thanks. Fui.**


	5. Outra pessoa?

Amanhã nós começariamos as gravações de Lua nova. Estavamos todos em um hotel em vancouver desde ontem, haviamos feito uma festinha basica que durou até as três da manhã.

Quanto a Premiere.. Bom.. Foi divertido, todos aqueles fãs - eu não imaginava que Crepusculo era uma saga com tantos fãs - e o elenco inteiro junto, algo que nunca tinha acontecido. Mas o que realmente me marcou foi algo que Nikki me disse.

Peter havia levado a esposa e mesmo que eu tivesse ficado meio mal humorada e magoada por causa disso, eu achei razoavel, afinal era a ESPOSA dele, mas claro que isso significa que eu mal falei com ele a noite toda. Apenas lhe dei oi e Peter me apresentou a esposa que me cumprimentou muito falsamente, mas até ai, acho que até eu fui meio falsa. Mas, depois, Nikki veio até mim, rindo loucamente e dizendo que estava me procurando, para me contar que a Garth havia dito na frente de TODOS os repórteres que não assistiu o filme e que, particularmente, não gostava do personagem do marido. Nikki também falou que parece que o Peter ficou de cara feia e com certeza eles iriam brigar.

O que aconteceu, eu não sei, o que eu sei é que Peter estava muito distante quando chegou, mas depois de um tempo ele acabou ficando normal e eu não era tão cara de pau para perguntar o que havia acontecido.

No momento presente eu estava em minha cama tentando dormir, algo que era meio impossivel se eu considerar o quanto de café que havia tomado. Havia passado o dia todo anti-socialmente trancada em meu quarto tomando café em baixo dos cobertores. E então o meu telefone tocou.

- Alô. - Falei.

- Liz.. Te acordei?

- Não, eu ainda estava acordada. - Sorri involuntariamente. - Algo errado, Peter?

- Não.. Quero dizer.. Ah, eu não estou conseguindo dormir, dai eu pensei em te perturbar pra saber se você não quer ir comer alguma coisa comigo no restaurante do hotel.. - Oh, meu Deus! Sim!, pensei.

- Agora? hmmmmmmmmmm.. pode ser. Vem aqui na minha porta em cinco minutos, ok? - Eu o ouvi sorrir e eu sorri também.

- Está bem. Obrigada, Liz, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você. - E mais ou menos nessa parte eu reparei que eu era uma idiota, pois ele desligou e eu fiquei com o telefone no ouvido, sorrindo.

Quando voltei para a realidade, dei um pulo da cama e fui correndo vestir uma calça jeans e uma blusa de manga de frio branca com um casaco enorme. Então ele bateu na porta e eu sai correndo.

- Oi! - Falei um pouco ofegante.

- Vamos?

- Claro. - Sai e fechei a porta e Peter me oferceu o braço. Aceitei.

Descemos em silêncio para o restaurante de braços dados e ele me puxou para uma mesa em um canto sossegado. Sentamos e ficamos nos olhando por um tempo enquanto eu imaginava mil coisas que eu poderia fazer naquele momento, mas não tinha coragem.

- Então, o que vamos comer? - Perguntei desviando o olhar.

- Quer comer bolo? Tem um bolo de chocolate muito bom aqui. - Ele parecia uma criança falando de doce. eu ri.

- Gordo. - Ele riu. - Pode ser, mas se eu não conseguir dormir por causa do açucar e do café a culpa é sua.

- Depois eu te ajudo a dormir. - Eu não sei se ele também pensou no duplo sentido da frase, mas cada um olhou para um lado, corando e tentando não rir. Ele chamou o garçom e pediu dois pedaços de bolo e café para nós.

- Então.. Como foi as "férias"? - Fiz aspas com os dedos.

- Fui para LA, fiquei com as minhas filhas.. Acho que só. E você?

- Michigan, mãe e irmãs..

- Mal te vi na Premiere.. Se bem que, geralmente, quando eu levo a Jennie, eu não vejo ninguém direito. - Ele falou parecendo um pouco irritado e olhando para a mesa. Pensei se eu deveria ou não me aprofundar no assunto. - Eu não sei mais o que eu faço. - Ele respondeu minha pergunta anterior.

- O que anda acontecendo? Hm? - Perguntei.

- Eu não sei.. Eu não sei se eu ainda sinto a mesma coisa pela Jennie. Eu não sei se vale tanto a pena continuar casado, já que sempre que estamos juntos, brigamos. Eu realmente tento arrumar meu casamento, mas não consigo. E.. As vezes.. Eu acho que gosto de outra pessoa, mas eu não sei se realmente gosto ou se só estou carente por causa de tudo que está acontecendo com Jennie. - Ele desabafou. Eu sinceramente não sabia o que fazer, pois intimamente eu estava feliz por isso e ao mesmo tempo com medo de que ele gostasse de outra pessoa e por cima de tudo me sentindo horrivel por estar feliz com a infelicidade dele. Dá para entender?

- Peter... - Pensei bem o que eu iria dizer. - Se você não gosta mais da Jennie, você não vai conseguir arrumar o casamento. não tem jeito. E, quanto a outra pessoa.. Talvez você realmente goste dela, deveria tentar. - Ele sorriu. E então eu pensei que, mesmo que não fosse eu a outra pessoa, eu iria querer que ele fosse feliz, seja lá com quem fosse.

Depois nós passamos para assuntos mais leves e ficamos rindo sentados na mesa do hotel até as onze da noite. Decidimos ir dormir, pois teriamos de acordar cedissimo no outro dia.

Levantamos da mesa e Peter pegou minha mão e começou a balança-las juntas enquanto nós subiamos para o quarto.

- Obrigado por ter vindo comer comigo e por ouvir sobre a minha vida chata. - Peter estava com o rosto muito proximo ao meu. - Eu amo.. Conversar com você.

- De nada. Se cuida. Até amanhã. - Ele beijou minha testa por um segundo e foi para o quarto dele enquanto eu entrava no meu e fechava a porta.

Encostei na porta e suspirei. Ah, se eu tivesse um pouquinho mais de coragem, Peter.

**Deeeeeeeesculpa se ficou pequeno, gente. Eu vou tentar postar outro amanhã, já é? E fiquem calmas que logo logo Lizter se pega K 2beijos para vocês, gatissimas!**


	6. Quem resistiria a Peter Facinelli?

PDV Peter

- Como assim você não vem para Los Angeles?- Jennie gritou ao telefone. - Ah é, havia esquecido, agora você só tem tempo para os seus amiguinhos.

- Jennie, eu estou trabalhando, não me divertindo com os meus amigos, eu queria ir para casa, mas não posso, não esse final de semana. - Comecei a ficar irritado.

- É, é isso que eu vou falar para suas filhas quando elas perguntarem aonde está o pai.

- Não coloque minhas filhas no meio disso, a conversa aqui é entre eu e você, Elas entendem mais do que você quando eu não posso ir em casa.

- Peter, faz o que você quiser, só não se arrependa depois. Tchau. - E ela desligou na minha cara. Em um acesso de raiva joguei o celular na parede e me sentei na cama com a cabeça entre as mãos.

Não era possivel que Jennie tinha o dom de me irritar. Olha as coisas que ela me fala. Depois de nossa ultima briga, por causa da idiotice que ela fez na premiere, eu percebi que ela tinha ciumes do elenco e agora iria longe com isso.

Sem pensar levantei, peguei as chaves do carro e sai sem saber ao certo aonde ia, precisava me distrair. Fui andando pelo corredor, mas parei em frente a porta de Elizabeth.

Eu não devia fazer isso, mas havia sido tão bom conversar com ela no outro dia. Eu só tinha de.. controlar meus sentimentos.

Bati na porta.

-Oi Peter! - Seu sorriso bonito de sempre me fez esquecer um pouco da raiva.

- OI. Você está.. ocupada? - Ela notou meu tom de voz.

-Não.. Algum problema?

- Não, nenhum, quer dizer.. quer sair comigo? Eu precisava conversar..

- Aonde nós vamos? - Ela perguntou.

- A qualquer lugar eu só.. preciso sair daqui. - Ela pegou a chave e o celular na mesinha ao lado da porta e saiu fechando a porta atras de si.

- Então vamos.

Saimos andando em silêncio até o estacionamento e entramos no meu carro. Manobrei o carro saindo do estacioamento e me virei para ela.

- Quer ir em algum lugar especifico? - Perguntei.

- Você que escolhe.

- Ok, vamos rodar um pouquinho.

No fim acabamos sentados no Caiz de Vancouver de frente para o Mar que estava escuro pela falta de luz da Lua. Elizabeth olhou para o horizonte esperando eu falar alguma coisa e eu nem sabia mais o que eu tanto precisava dizer.

- Sabe.. - Comecei. - Eu briguei com Jennie hoje. - Falei olhando seu rosto.

- Por quê? - Ela se virou para mim.

- Ela está sendo ridicula! Simplesmente isso. Ela queria que eu voltasse para Los Angeles esse fim de semana, mas nós temos os compromissos por aqui e eu não posso ir. Nós discutimos e ela colocou as crianças no meio e eu me irritei. Sinceramente, acho que meu casamento não tem mais jeito e estou pensando em investir na outra pessoa, assim como você me disse. - Essa ultima parte eu não ia dizer, mas eu não conseguia não ser sincero com ela.

- Se você tem certeza que é isso que quer.. Não tem nada pior do que estar com uma pessoa que você não gosta. Sei que você vai fazer a escolha certa. - A ESCOLHA CERTA É VOCÊ, pensei, mas eu não podia falar assim. Eu queria ir aos poucos, nem ao menos sabia se ela realmente gostava de mim.

- É.. Acho que é isso que eu quero. Mas as vezes eu penso que seria complicado se nós nos separacemos, tem as crianças e Jennie... Bem, Jennie é Jennie, ela sempre vai me chantagiar e jogar as coisas na minha cara.

- Você não pode ser infeliz por causa dela, Peter. Eu sei que você ama suas filhas e que pensa muito nelas, mas elas tem de entender que quando o amor acaba.. Não tem jeito.

- Está com fome? Estou com uma vontade louca de comer batatinhas. - Era melhor eu esquecer a Jennie por hoje e aproveitar a mulher maravilhosa que estava ao meu lado.

- Batatinhas? Hm.. E Smirnoff?

- Você sempre bebe desse jeito? - Brinquei.

- É a alegria da vida. - Levantei e a puxei comigo.

Passamos em um posto de gasolina e eu comprei um pacote de batatinhas e uma garrafa de Smirnoff. Os policiais que não me vejam dirigir bebendo.

Fomos até o hotel rindo, bebendo e falando besteira. O episódio com a Jennie completamente esquecido. A levei até o seu quarto.

PDV Elizabeth

Peter me trouxe até a porta do meu quarto e nós ficamos nos olhando por um tempo. Encostei-me na parede.

- Então.. todo mundo já foi dormir, acho bom nós irmos também. - Peter se apoiou na parede prendendo-me contra ela e eu congelei. Ele não disse nada, não fez nada, só ficou me olhando. - Eer.. até amanhã. - Quando eu ia sair ele segurou minha mão.

- Espera. - Encostei-me novamente incapaz de raciocinar.

Peter foi se aproximando de meu rosto até que seus labios tocaram o meu. Minha mente gritava para mim parar, mas eu preferia dizer um foda-se bem grande ao invéz de parar naquele momento.

A unica coisa que me foi importante é que alguém poderia aparecer, então puxei Peter pela camisa e entrei em meu quarto.

Fomos nos beijando e praticamente destruindo o quarto até chegar a cama. Peter me empurrou contra os travesseiros e tirou os sapatos e a camiseta antes de deitar puxando-me sobre ele. Era tudo meio louco e eu ainda me perguntava se ele estava fazendo isso porque gostava de mim ou se estava bebado e carrente, mas, novamente, foda-se.

Nós transamos uma, duas, três vezes e eu não poderia estar mais feliz por finalmente tê-lo. Independente de qualquer coisa, independente de se seria a primeira e ultima vez, Peter Facinelli foi meu.

**Eeeeeeeeeee é isso ai. No proximo capitulo - QUE VOU LOGO AVISANDO QUE SÓ VAI SER SEMANA QUE VEM U_U - eu continuo isso ai e faço um lemon prestavel, estou sem inspiração. Quero comentarios, como sempre, obrigada gatissimas.**


	7. Namorada

Acordei me perguntando se a noite passada havia sido um sonho, mas ao olha-lo ao meu lado, dormindo, os braços ao meu redor, eu realmente cai na real.

Ele dormia tão tranquilamente que eu me mantive quieta, observando-o.

Tudo que eu mais queria aconteceu, mas eu estava com medo de que ele acordasse e dissesse que aquilo tudo era loucura e fosse embora. Acho que isso que me impediu de me mexer e acorda-lo, na verdade. O medo que eu tinha da rejeição dele era irracional, afinal eu não o havia obrigado a fazer nada, mas eu simplesmente não.. Podia ter a raiva dele.

Encostei a testa na dele e o senti se mexer. Gelei.

- Bom dia... - Ele sussurrou sorrindo e eu relaxei.

- Bom... Dia. - hesitei e só então eu reparei o quanto a situação parecia.. estranha.

- O que foi? - Ele riu.

- Ontem.. Nós.. Agora.. Isso é estranho. - Finalmente falei desviando o olhar.

- Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Liz. Não tem nada estranho. - Ele se aproximou de meu ouvido, mordendo minha orelha. - Pelo menos ontem a noite não tinha... - Eu precisei me concentrar muito no que eu estava pensando em dizer.

- Peter, o que aconteceu ontem? - finalmente perguntei, afastando-me.

- Você estava tão bêbada assim? - Ele me perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. - Acho que só pela cama e o fato de estarmos nús já dá para ter uma idéia...

- Não é disso que eu estou falando. - Sentei puxando o lençol. - Por que isso aconteceu ontem? Você estava bêbado e carente demais? - ri um pouco, mas pareceu muito sarcastico.

- elizabeth, você esqueceu nossa conversa? A pessoa que eu gosto, que você me icentivou a tentar.. É você. - Apenas nos encaramos. Ele desistiu primeiro desviando o olhar. - você não gosta de mim. É isso? Você que estava bêbada e carente e por isso aconteceu? Se for.. Tudo bem, eu vou embora e nós não falamos mais disso.. - Ele foi puxando o lençol para levantar, mas eu o puxei e o beijei.

- Não, eu quis. Eu quero. - Respondi entre beijos e o puxei para mim novamente.

Os lençois se espalharam pelo chão enquanto as mãos de Peter passeavam livremente por minhas pernas e pelas laterais de meu corpo. Um fluxo de adrenalina parecia correr entre nós enquanto nos beijavamos desesperadamente, como se fosse a ultima coisa que fariamos na vida.

Nossos corpos se moviam juntos, conectados e, por incrivel que pareça, parecia melhor do que na noite anterior. Talvez o fato de ele expressar em palavras que gostava de mim tivesse me incentivado.

Quando acabamos ele apenas continuou sobre mim, olhando-me.

- O que foi? - Sorri envergonhada.

- Você é linda. - ele respondeu.

- Eu sei, obrigada. - Eu tendia a falar idiotices quando estava nervosa, é.

- Convencida. - Ele me beijou por alguns minutos. - Liz?

- Hm?

- Quer namorar comigo?

- Você está parecendo um adolescente. - Ele riu.

- Eu sei.

- Peter.. E Jennie? - Fiquei séria.

- Eu vou separar dela, eu só preciso que você tenha um pouco de paciência, preciso explicar para as minhas filhas, elas são tão pequenas..

- Eu aceito namorar com...

- MEU DEUS! - Nikki gritou da porta, Peter pulou para o lado cobrindo-se com o cobertor e eu fiz o mesmo.

- Nikki, oque você está fazendo aqui? - Atras dela eu vi a Jubs - Nossa amiga de vancouver - rindo.

- Vim te acordar para você ir passear conosco e vejo isso!

- Nikki, sai daqui! - Peter falou.

- Se vistam e venham me explicar essa historia. - Ela e a Julia foram para a sala.

- Droga, droga, droga.

- Acho que ela descobriu... - Peter brincou e eu atirei a calça jeans nele. - Ela ia descobrir quanlquer hora, Liz! - Ele foi juntando a roupa pelo chão.

- Sim, mas não assim! - Levantei e vesti a primeira roupa que vi pela frente.

Fomos para a sala, eu morrendo de vergonha e o Peter querendo rir, sentamos em frente as meninas, cada um olhando para um lado.

- Então quer dizer que vocês estão juntos? - Peter olhou para Nikki com cara de "obvio que sim". - Desde quando?

- Ontem a noite. - Respondi.

- E por que não me contaram?

- Não deu tempo, porque você invadiu meu quarto e descobriu tudo antes! - Falei um pouco irritada.

- É mesmo.. - Nikki, Peter e Julia começaram a rir, mas eu continuei séria. - E quais são suas intenções, sr. Facinelli? - Nikki fez cara de séria novamente.

- As piores possiveis. - Eu lhe dei um tapa no braço.

- Peter, fica quieto para eu gostar de você.

- Liz, está na cara que você já gosta dele.. Então.. - Jubs falou e Peter me puxou, beijando-me.

- E eu me ferrei, porque vou ter que ficar de vela. - Ouvi Nikki dizer. - Oi, chega, eu já vi muito por hoje, se larguem. - Ela me puxou. - Vamos sair. Peter... - Ela o olhou. - Pega o beco. Vai arranjar alguma coisa para fazer.. Sem a Elizabeth.

- Ok, te vejo mais tarde, amor. - Ele me beijou denovo e eu não deixei de perceber o "amor".

- Elizabeth tem sorte, olha esse homem, Senhor! - Jubs comentou depois que o Peter saiu e eu joguei a almofada nela.

- Tem dona, sua safada. - nós rimos.

- Então... Quero saber tudo o que está acontecendo. Vai tomar banho, se vista logo e vamos bater perna por ai. - Nikki foi me empurrando para o quarto.

Cheguei em casa e ouvi o celular tocando. Eu havia esquecido.

Corri e o peguei a tempo de ver uma chamada perdida e duas mensagens. Peter. Sorri.

Abri a primeira mensagem: "Onde você está? Ainda com a Nikki? Queria ficar um pouquinho contigo. Me liga quando puder. Beijo."

A segunda: "Liz? Ainda não chegou? Podia pelo menos ter me ligado, não é?"

E a chamada perdida, tudo isso em três horas que eu fiquei fora. Liguei para ele.

- Oi.

- Nossa, aleluia, pensei que não queria falar comigo. - Ele reclamou.

- Esqueci o celular. Acabei de chegar. Vem aqui.

- Ok, estou indo. - E desligou.

Em dois minutos ele estava batendo na porta. Fui abrir.

- Oi namorada. - Ele se inclinou para me beijar, eu desviei e ele me olhou confuso.

- Alguém pode ver, idiota. Entra. - Ele entrou e eu o puxei pela cintura, beijando-o.

O beijo só cessou quando nós não tinhamos mais ar e começou tudo denovo...

**Entãaaaao, mais um capitulo. eu só vou postar agora no aniversario da Isa, porque vai ser presente *-* e porque eu amo muito minha Jubs vadia eu coloquei ela na fic junto com a Nica dela *-* comentem. fuuuuuui.**


	8. Sentimentos

PDV Peter

- Jennie, eu quero me separar.

- O quê? Você ficou louco? Nunca, jamais, Peter, nós temos três filhas! Você não pode se separar de mim! - Ela gritou.

- Eu sei que nós temos três filhas, mas não dá mais certo. Eu não te amo mais e.. eu gosto de outra pessoa. - Ela olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados.

- Você está me traindo? É isso mesmo que eu estou ouvindo?

- Jen, eu não quero brigar. Você sabe que eu nunca trairia você, mas eu amo outra pessoa e sim, aconteceu alguma coisa, e é por isso que eu estou aqui, para te pedir o divórcio e poder ficar com ela. Me desculpe, eu não queria que fosse assim. - Falei calmamente sem querer brigar com ela.

- Você me traiu! Quem é a vadia? Eu não posso acreditar, eu não posso acreditar!

- Não a chame de vadia! - Aumentei o tom de voz.

- Ah, me desculpe, mas geralmente é assim que nós chamamos as mulheres que transam com homens casados!

- Eu fiz porque eu quis e não é da sua conta! Posso até ter errado em ter te traido, mas a muito tempo que eu devia ter me separado, eu não aguento mais você! - Eu já não me importava em gritar. As crianças estavam na escola, não poderiam ouvir, e Jennie me tirava a paciência.

- Se você pensa que eu vou te dar o divórcio para você ser feliz com a sua vadiazinha, está muito enganado. Você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo, eu não vou assinar os papéis do divórcio.

- Então vai continuar sendo corna! É isso que você quer? Tudo bem. Eu estou com a conciência limpa, eu fiz o que tinha de fazer. - Me virei e sai do quarto batendo a porta. Jennie não veio átras de mim.

Peguei a chave do carro e fui para o estacionamento. Eu tinha que sair, pensar um pouco, esfriar a cabeça, minhas filhas não podiam me ver assim, eu tinha que fingir que estava tudo bem, amanhã eu já iria para Santiago e depois voltaria a New York com Liz.

Quando entrei no carro Lola veio correndo atras de mim.

- Papai! Aonde você vai?

- Vocês já chegaram? - Abri a porta e a sentei em meu colo - Pensei que fosse demorar mais um pouquinho.

- Saimos mais cedo, pai. Aonde vai? - Luca veio até nós também.

- Eu precisava.. Eu tenho que sair, mas eu volto logo. - Beijei a cabeça de Lola e a soltei no chão. Luca me olhou por um tempo, quase como se pudesse ler em meus olhos que havia algo errado, mas eu desviei o olhar e coloquei o óculos escuro. - Eu volto já, filha. - Sorri um pouco e ela assentiu, indo com a irmã para casa.

Apenas dirigi por algum tempo sem saber exatamente aonde eu estava indo. Era como não saber o que procura, mas então eu percebi: Eu só precisava falar com Elizabeth.

- Liz? - Falei quando ela atendeu o celular.

- oi? Tudo bem?

- Melhor agora. - Sorri. - Estou com saudade sua, você nem imagina.

- Ainda vem amanhã? - Ela perguntou um pouco preocupada, mas eu fiquei um pouco desapontado com a frieza dela, por que ela não disse que também estava com saudades ou algo do tipo?

- Sim. Só liguei por que precisava ouvir sua voz. - Ela suspirou e eu fiquei esperando.

- Ok, eu espero você no LAX e nós vamos para Santiago juntos com a Nikki, tudo bem? - E novamente não era o que eu queria ouvir.

- Ok. Hm, Liz, eu vou voltar para casa agora e ficar um tempo com minhas filhas, afinal amanhã eu já vou embora. Te ligo quando sair de casa. - Resolvi encerrar a conversa, estava me fazendo mal conversar com ela, pois eu estava tão certo que nós dois iriamos ficar juntos, mas então eu reparei o quanto ela era fria comigo, como se não gostasse de mim, como se só estivesse comigo por estar. Eu não queria pensar que estava fazendo besteira ao me separar de Jennie para ficar com ela.

- Tudo bem. Até amanhã.

- Até. - Te amo, pensei quando ela desligou.

Se minha cabeça já estava uma bagunça completa antes, agora então já estava dando nós. Eu podia ser louco, podia estar imaginando coisas, mas e se Elizabeth não me quisesse? Quero dizer, eu não contei a ela que iria falar com Jennie, e se ela resolvesse que não queria ficar comigo e eu tivesse destruido minha familia a toa?

Claro que ela tinha aceitado "namorar" comigo e que ela tinha perguntado sobre Jennie e eu disse que iria me separar, mas se ela queria ficar comigo, por que ela era tão fria? Por que ela não disse, pelo menos, que gosta de mim, ou que sente saudades, ou algo do tipo?

Voltei para casa com a cabeça a mil. Graças a meu bom Deus, Jennie não estava na sala, apenas as garotas.

Luca estava com Fiona no colo em frente ao computador e Lola assistia desenho na tv da sala. Tudo que me parecia tão normal agora já era estranho. Era como se eu soubesse que logo tudo aquilo iria mudar e tudo que sempre foi normal para elas também seria estranho. Como eu diria a elas que Jennie e eu nos separariamos? Como elas reagiriam ao saber que eu não estaria mais em casa?

Resolvi não pensar mais nisso.

- Aonde está a mãe de vocês? - Perguntei.

- No quarto. Ela pediu remédio de dor de Cabeça para a Lourdes e disse que não era para chama-la hoje. - Luca respondeu novamente observando minhas reações.

- Ok. - respondi apenas.

- O jantar está pronto. - Lourdes veio nos chamar.

- Põe a mesa para nós quatro, Lourdes. Jennie não vem jantar.

~O~

PDV Elizabeth

Eu e Nikki estavamos em um avião para Los Angeles. Eu resolvi passar essa semana em NY e Nikki acabou vindo comigo. Iriamos para a Comic Con e depois Peter voltaria comigo para NY para passarmos um tempo juntos.

Eu estava com os fones de ouvido escutando musica quando Nikki me cutucou.

- Que foi? - Perguntei.

- Liz, e o Peter? Como fica?

- Como assim? Nós não estamos juntos? - Perguntei confusa.

- Elizabeth! Ontem ele te ligou, foi todo amoroso contigo e você parecia que não se importava. O que você realmente quer? Por que você sabe que ele é casado e se ele resolver se divorciar para ficar com você? - Suspirei.

- Ni.. Eu realmente não sei. Quero dizer, eu sei o que eu sinto. Eu gosto dele.. Talvez até o ame, mas sei lá! E se ele não gostar de mim do mesmo jeito? E se eu for apenas para ele se divertir? Você realmente acha que ele se separaria da Garth para ficar comigo? E o pior de tudo é eu ter certeza que ele nunca vai ser apenas meu, mas eu gosto tanto dele que eu não posso dizer que não. Eu prefiro ser amante do que ter que ficar longe dele. Mas também eu tenho um pouco de amor próprio, não posso dizer que o amo, que sinto saudades, é muita idiotice eu falar isso. - desabafei.

- Liz, mas e se não for assim? Eu sei que eu não conheço ele o suficiente, mas, porra, eu não acho que ele faria isso. Ele gosta de você, ele.. Dá uma chance para ele, Liz.

- Eu já estou dando. Eu só não posso expor meus sentimentos e esperar ele vir me esmagar depois. Preciso, você sabe, construir uma barreira, ter aonde me apoiar, porque se tudo der errado eu não vou conseguir juntar os pedaços denovo.. Não se ele souber como eu me sinto.

- Ninguém consegue conviver com uma pessoa sem saber como ela se sente. Vai ter uma hora que ele vai ser obrigado a te perguntar " e ai? Você quer ou não quer ficar comigo?" Porque se ele souber, se ele tiver certeza que você o ama, ai ele vai se sentir seguro em separar da Garth por você.

- Eu prefiro saber primeiro o que ele sente. - teimei. - É muito facil falar que ama, que quer, mas as vezes são apenas palavras. Amar é algo muito maior que palavras.

- Ok, eu nem sei por quê estou me metendo, você que sabe, mas, amiga, presta atenção, se você realmente o ama, você tem que prender ele em você ou ele nunca vai ser só teu. - A olhei por um tempo.

- Você pode se meter. Imagino que desde de que você invadiu meu quarto e nos pegou na cama, é meio que da sua conta, também. - Nós rimos.

É claro que eu sabia que Nikki estava certa de alguma forma, mas, teimosa como sou, resolvi que era melhor criar a barreira em volta de mim, deixa-lo fora de meus sentimentos, apenas para não.. Me machucar mais.

~O~

Chegamos ao LAX e Peter estava lá nos esperando. Falamos oi e ele se manteve a uma distancia rasoavel, já que devia ter paparazzi em algum lugar e eles não podiam nos ver juntos.

Eu, ele e Nikki fomos para Santiago no carro de Peter, era quase uma hora até lá. Nikki sentou no banco de trás e nos deixou juntos no banco da frente.

Quando ele sentou no banco do motorista, se inclinou para frente e, com uma mão em minha coxa, me beijou.

Fomos conversando até lá e quando chegamos quase o elenco inteiro já havia chegado e estavam se instalando no hotel. Peter pegou um quarto ao lado do meu. Subimos para os quartos e eu coloquei minha mala em cima da cama para começar a arruma-la no guarda roupas. Alguém bateu na porta. Fui abrir.

- Heeey. - Era Peter. Ele me agarrou e foi me empurrando para trás e fechou a porta com o pé. - Você achou mesmo que eu ficaria sozinho lá no meu quarto? - Ele falou depois de me dar um longo beijo.

- Bem, eu ia arrumar minha mala. - Falei apontando para minha cama.

- Sinto muito, mas a sua cama vai servir para outra coisa agora. - Eu ri alto.

Peter colocou minha mala no chão e sentou-se na cama puxando-me para o meio de suas pernas. Ele me beijou por um momento e eu o empurrei na cama tirando a jaqueta e jogando no chão antes de subir em cima dele com uma perna a cada lado de seu corpo.

Tirei sua camiseta e a joguei no chão também, nos beijavamos intensamente. Eu o arranhava, mordia, sussurrava em seu ouvido, cada vez sentindo-o mais excitado para mim. Arranquei minha blusa com um pouco de pressa enquanto Peter beijava minha barriga e me puxava mais apertado contra o seu corpo.

Eu podia sentir seu membro completamente ereto e então eu comecei a abrir sua calça. Nós estavamos tão desesperados que eu mal sei como aconteceu, mas em um segundo já não havia mais roupas e Peter estava completamente dentro de mim.

Os únicos sons que eram perceptiveis era a cama se mexendo, nossos sussurros, nossa respiração entrecortada e os gemidos. Nossos corpos se movendo juntos em busca do climax.

Depois, completamente cansados, deitamos na cama cada um de um lado e puxamos o lençol sobre nós.

- Oh meu Deus, ELizabeth.. - Ele sussurrou e eu ri.

- Temos que levantar, ainda temos a comic con.

- Temos tempo. Não sei se tenho forças para levantar agora. - Ela beijou meu ombro e se sentou pegando o maço de cigarro no bolso de trás da calça que estava no chão.

- Você não vai fumar, não. Detesto homem com cheiro de cinzeiro. - peguei o maço da mão dele. Ele tentou pegar de mim e eu o escondi embaixo do lençol.

- Elizabeth, eu irei átras desse cigarro em qualquer lugar, não esqueça disso. - Ele veio tentar pegar o cigarro, mas eu o joguei o mais longe que pude e prendi Peter com as duas pernas e os braços.

- Duvido você sair agora. - desafiei.

- Eu sou mais forte que você. - Ele provocou.

- Certeza? - Comecei a beijar seu percoço e fui descendo por seu peito. Nos virei de modo que eu estava sobre ele e continuei descendo os beijos por seu corpo.

- Liz, não brica comigo.. Eu posso te fazer ficar nessa cama o resto da noite. - Ri e levantei vestindo o Hobbie.

- Vou tomar banho. - Peguei o maço de cigarros do chão. - E isso vai comigo.

~O~

PDV Nikki.

Estou eu vindo pelo corredor para ir ao meu quarto quando vejo Jackson escondido atras da parede olhando algo.

- Jack? O que você está olhando?

- Nikki! Se você visse o que eu vi! Meu Deus. - Ele falou todo espantado.

- O que? - fiquei curiosa.

- Eu estava indo falar com a Ash, mas ai quando estou virando a esquina, vejo Peter saindo do quarto da Elizabeth com o cinto aberto e a camisa na mão. - Fiquei olhando para Jackson sem saber o que falar. - Nikki, fala alguma coisa!

- Ai, meu Deus.

- Eu sei! Será que Peter e Liz estão tendo um caso? Mas o Peter é casado!

- Jack.. Oh, Deus, Jack, eu não devia te falar isso, mas você viu primeiro, então.. Elizabeth não pode por a culpa em mim...

- Fala logo! - Ele pediu curioso.

- Eles estão, sim, tendo um caso, mas você não pode falar isso para ninguém, entendeu? Peter ainda está com Jennie e isso poderia acabar com tudo.

- Mas, Nikki! Ele é casado!

- Sim, mas ele gosta dela e a Liz morre por ele. Ele vai separar para ficar com ela, Jack! Pelo menos eu imagino que sim...

- Ai, meu Deus.. - Ele disse também.

- Eu sei..

- Ninguém mais sabe?

- Não! Só nós dois, por favor, por favor, não fala para ninguém! - Implorei.

- Claro que eu não vou contar para ninguém, fica tranquila..

_algum tempo depois. _

- Gatissima, vem cá.. - Puxei Elizabeth pelo braço.

- Oi?

- Jackson sabe sobre.. Você sabe o quê. - Mordi o labio.

- O que? Oh, meu Deus, você contou a ele, Nikki?

- Claro que não! Claro que não. Nunca faria isso. Ele descobriu, porque o idiota do Peter saiu do quarto sem camisa e de cinto aberto, é de se pensar o pior, não é?

- Eu vou matar o Peter. Ele é um idiota. Ok, respiremos, é só o Jackson, certo? Ele nunca vai contar para ninguém. Eu acho que não. Eu preciso falar com ele. - Elizabeth ainda estava uma pilha de nervos quando saiu para procurar Jackson.

**É, foi o capitulo mais completo que eu já fiz porque aconteceu de tudo um pouco né? kkk mas enfim, é isso ai, agora eu não sei mais o que vai acontecer com esses dois, mas eu imagino que eles iram brigar hm. (adoroescreverbrigas muahahah) quero comentarios u_u beijos gatissimas :***


	9. medo

= Oi - Peter falou em meu ouvido me dando um susto ao chegar por trás.

- Peter, seu idiota! - Reclamei.

- Você sempre está estressada comigo? Nossa, não é possivel.

- É que você só faz besteira. Caramba, viu? - Fechei a cara.

- O que eu fiz?

- Ah, nada, você só faltou sair nú do meu quarto hoje e o Jackson viu. Pelo menos foi o Jack, e se fosse um paparazzi? o que sua mulher ia dizer da nossa pequena "reunião de amigos"?

- O Jackson viu? E o que ele disse?

- A Nikki contou para ele, claro. Ninguém mandou você fazer besteira, fica esperto, Peter. - Fui andando e ele pegou minha mão. - Você nunca escuta o que eu digo? - Fomos andando.

- Fica assim não? desculpa, ok? - Suspirei.

- Não sou eu que vou perder alguma coisa se essa história vazar. - Soltei a mão dele e sai andando.

A Nikki estava lá na frente conversando com a Kristen e o Robert, mas percebeu a discussão entre mim e Peter e veio falar comigo.

- O que houve? - ele perguntou.

- Peter. Eu falei para ele prestar mais atenção nas coisas que ele faz e falei do Jack. Ele parece que não tem nada a esconder, logo vão começar a reparar, mas ele não me escuta.

- Liz, pega leve com ele..

- Pegar leve? Por que? Eu não estou fazendo nada de errado.

- Você está sendo muito fria, cuidado para não se arrepender depois.. - suspirei.

- Ok, Nicole, ok.

- Nicole? Nossa, Elizabeth, qual é o teu problema hoje?

- Nenhum. Eu só acho que eu sei o que estou fazendo.

- Ok. Eu vou procurar o Jackson. - E saiu andando.

Comecei a perceber que, realmente, eu estava sendo grossa com todo mundo e, mesmo que Peter estivesse errado, eu fui muito chata.

Eu fui procura-lo, mas uns reporteres me pegaram e eu comecei a responder perguntas. Dei uma olhada para o lado para ver se Peter ainda estava lá e o vi atender o telefone e sair andando para o estacionamento.

Quando acabei fui atras dele.

- Peter? - Chamei. Ele estava de costas e eu podia ver a fumaça do cigarro subindo. Ele se virou para mim e fez um sinal para eu ficar em silêncio, pois ele estava no telefone.

- Jennie, eu não posso falar agora, estou em um evento e preciso dar atenção. Eu te ligo mais tarde e nós falamos sobre isso. - Ele estava falando com a Garth. Andei até ele e arrumei sua camisa esperando ele desligar. - Já falei que ligo depois, tchau. - E ele desligou.

- O que foi? - Perguntei vendo que ele estava sério.

- Jennie. Podemos falar disso depois? Eu tenho umas coisas para te contar sobre quando eu estava em LA.. mais tarde eu falo tudo.

- Ok.

- Vamos? - Ele pegou minha mão e foi andando.

- Espera.. - Puxei a mão dele. - Desculpa por ter sido tão grossa. Você não tem culpa, está sendo dificil para nós dois toda essa história.. - Ele sorriu.

- Não tem de que se desculpar, eu vou ser mais cuidadoso. Vamos?

- Sim. - sorri.

Quando estavamos saindo da Comic Con eu chamei o Jackson e perguntei se ele não poderia ir falar comigo quando chegassemos no hotel.

Chegamos e Jack, Nikki, Peter e eu fomos para o restaurante do hotel para conversar. Pedimos um café e sentamos numa mesa distante.

- Então, Jackson, nós já sebemos que você sabe o que nós fizemos.. - Peter começou.

- Pára de enrolar, Peter, a verdade é que você e a Liz estão se pegando e ninguém pode saber.

- Nossa, como você é delicado, Jack.. - Nikki riu.

- O caso é, você não vai falar para ninguém, certo? - Perguntei.

- Claro que não. Fica tranquila que eu não falo nada para ninguém. - Ele piscou e me deu aquele sorriso de lado. Eu gostava de Jackson, ele erá um ótimo amigo. - Mas Peter, pára de sair desfilando semi nú pelos corredores, primeiro porque ninguém pode saber e segundo porque ninguém é obrgado a te ver sem roupa por ai. - Nós rimos e Peter jogou o guardanapo nele.

Ficamos um bom tempo sentados lá conversando e depois subimos para nossos quartos. Peter veio comigo.

- Então, o que você tem para me contar? - Sentei me ao seu lado no sofá.

- Liz.. Enquanto eu estive em LA.. Eu contei para Jennie sobre nós e pedi o divórcio. - Eu o olhei chocada.

Eu realmente não acredito que ele fez isso. Isso significava mais que qualquer coisa. Ele realmente gostava de mim, ele queria ficar comigo, Nikki estava certa!

Eu não sabia o que dizer.

- Sério?

- Eu fiz algo de errado? Eu não devia ter contado? - Ele perguntou.

- Não! Claro que não, você não fez nada de errado. É que.. Eu estou chocada..

- Por que?

- Porque se você falou isso para ela.. então você realmente gosta de mim.. - sussurrei.

- Claro que sim. Eu te falei isso. Eu realmente.. Gosto de você. - O olhei e sorri. - Mas.. Ela falou que não vai me dar o divórcio.

- HM? Ela o quê? Por que? Ela é louca?

- Eu não sei. Eu falei que nós estavamos juntos e tudo e ela falou que não ia dar o divorcio, eu falei que pelo menos eu estava com a consciencia limpa. Não posso fazer mais nada.

-Mas.. Ai, eu não acredito nisso. Nós não podemos sair por ai como um casal, sendo que você ainda está casado, você vai ser o ruim da hstória.

- Eu sei, Jennie vai se fazer de coitada, eu a conheço. Liz, você pode esperar mais um tempo assim, do jeito que está? - Eu o olhei. Ele gostava de mim e ele queria se separar para ficar comigo, mas será que eu devia me meter nesse problema? Não era melhor eu acabar com tudo isso antes que eu ficasse presa demais a ele?

- E por quanto tempo eu vou ter que esperar? - Ele não teve resposta, apenas ficou me olhando.

- Eu.. Eu não sei.

- Pois é, eu também não. - Levantei e fui andando para o quarto.

Peter ficou sentado na sala enquanto eu me troquei para dormir. Depois ele apareceu na porta do quarto dizendo que ia para o quarto dele e eu perguntei se ele não ia dormir comigo e ele disse que estava com dor de cabeça e ficava comigo amanhã.

Me senti culpada. Eu sabia que ele tinha ido para o quarto dele porque estava chateado comigo, mas.. eu tinha raiva de mim mesma por fazer isso com ele e por fazer isso comigo, era como se isso estivesse errado em todos os niveis e eu soubesse que nós dois iamos sofrer e eu não podia fazer nada. Eu queria ficar com ele e, Deus, só eu sei o quanto eu fiquei feliz quando ele disse que tinha pedido o divórcio para ficar comigo. Me senti amada, mas.. eu não posso.. Eu não posso esperar para ver o que vai acontecer. E se ele quiser ficar com a Jennie para não abalar a familia? quem vai sofrer sou eu, sempre eu.

O pior é que mesmo assim eu sabia que estava fazendo tudo errado, fui grossa com a Nikki, deixei o Peter chateado comigo e não sabia o que fazer, não mesmo.

Acabei dormindo.

Quando acordei no outro dia, fui fazer meu café e fiquei sentada na sala, sozinha. Eu não sabia se queria realmente chamar Peter, porque eu sabia que nós iamos para a cama e não iamos nos resolver de verdade e eu não queria isso agora.

Resolvi ligar para a Nikki.

- Nikster?

- Oi?

- Você pode vim aqui para nós conversarmos?

- Depende, não é, Elizabeth, se você não vier com quatro pedras na mão quando eu for dar uma opinião..

- Não, eu não vou fazer isso, desculpa por ontem, eu estava.. enfim, você vem? - Ela ficou um momento calada e riu.

- Claro que eu vou, Fanny. Para que mais eu sirvo a não ser de vela e conselheira? - Nós rimos. - Estou subindo ai.

Uns dois minutos depois Nikki estava batendo na minha porta.

- Oi. - Fiz cara de culpada.

- Olá, Elizabeth Ann. - Nikki estava com cara de séria, mas então começou a rir. - Me deixa entrar e pára de besteira.

- Desculpa denovo?

- Até parece que eu sei ficar brigada com você, não é, Fanny? - Ela usou nosso apelido, então estava tudo bem.

- Ok. - Suspirei e afundei no sofá. - Lá vou eu denovo falar dos meus problemas. - Ela riu.

- Estou acostumada, prossiga.

- Então.. Peter pediu o divórcio..

- MENTIRA! OH, MEU DEUS! VOCÊS VÃO FICAR JUNTOS, VÃO CASAR, OH, DEUS! - Ela levantou e começou a pular.

- Nikki, Nikki, calma, deixa eu acabar de falar?

- Ok. - Ela sentou-se novamente no sofá.

- Jennie não quer dar o divorcio. Peter contou para ela que estava com outra e que tinha acontecido algo, mas ela não quer dar o divorcio.

- Oi? Essa mulher tem problemas? Quero dizer, ela sabe que é corna e.. Oh, Deus.

- Eu também não entendi. Mas enfim, Peter perguntou se eu podia esperar, deixar do jeito que está até ele se arrumar com a Garth.. Mas eu respondi que não sabia. Ele ficou chateado comigo, nem dormiu aqui ontem..

- Elizabeth! - Nikki reclamou. - Não, espera, eu não vou dizer nada, porque eu não tenho nada a ver com isso..

- Não, por favor, me dá a sua opinião. Eu sei que eu sou teimosa e cabeça dura, mas eu preciso da sua opinião. - implorei.

- Ok. Você que está pedindo, não se esqueça disso. - Ela me olhou e eu assenti. - ok, Liz, O Peter gosta de você, realmente, se não ele não teria pedido o divórcio. Por favor, não seja grossa com ele, imagina a confusão que não deve estar na cabeça dele?

- Eu sei..

- Você sabe, mas você está se escondendo para não sofrer, mas está deixando ele sofrer. Se você o ama, não ia querer vê-lo assim.

- Ok, isso foi um belo tapa na cara. - Eu ri um pouco. - Mas você está certa. Eu não quero deixar ele sofrer..

- Então vai lá, Liz, se joga nos braços dele e fala o que você sente, pelo menos uma vez.

- É isso que eu vou fazer. Vou fazer agora.

- Isso, e eu vou para meu quarto. Tchau. - Ela levantou me deu um abraço e saiu.

Me troquei, lavei o rosto e penteei o cabelo. Hora de ir falar com o Peter. Fui até seu quarto e bati na porta.

- Liz?

- Oi, nós podemos conversar? - Perguntei.

- Claro, entra. - Eu entrei e ele fechou a porta atras de mim. - Eu queria te falar que.. Eu espero. Eu vou esperar você se acertar com a Jennie, porque.. Eu quero ficar com você, eu osto de você, eu.. - "Eu amo você", veio na minha cabeça, mas eu, covarde como sempre, não disse. - Desculpa por ontem, por tudo o que eu falei, eu.. Até com a Nikki eu fui grossa, mas é porque tenho medo, estou com medo de me machucar nessa história e nem percebi o quanto estava te machucando. - As lagrimas começaram a descer por meu rosto e Peter me abraçou forte.

- Não precisa falar mais nada. Eu juro que eu vou arrumar isso logo, ok? Eu quero ficar com você, eu quero.. Eu quero que depois que eu me separe, você venha morar comigo. hm? Você vem?

- Cla-Claro que sim. - Abri um sorriso imenso. Ele beijou meus cabelos, minha bochecha e então capturou meus labios.

- Eu te amo, Liz. - Eu não consegui responder o mesmo, eu apenas o beijei mais uma vez.

**Oi, suas lindas :))) ficou pequeno, né? pois é.. Proximo capitulo tem um lemon só para deixar as coisas divertidas e depois é briga \O gente, eu não sei porque eu fiz a Liz se estranhar com a Nikki, mas eu gostei, então, é isso. quero meus reviews :***


	10. Fim

**Se vocês quiserem escutar alguma musica enquanto lêem, escutem Set Fire to the rain - Adele, Someone like you - Adele e California King Bed - Rihanna, vocês entendem a seleção de musicas.**

Foi bom enquanto durou. Foram cinco anos inteiros em que exatamente tudo mudou na minha vida, seja dos detalhes mais bobos até o rumo que eu estou levando agora.

Agora eu apenas lembro de tudo como algo bom, uma das melhores partes da minha vida, tantas pessoas que entraram e sairam e outras que permaneceram.

Peter.. Oh, Deus, Peter. Agora Peter era apenas meu amigo, não havia mais nenhuma ligação em nossas vidas, talvez eu até mesmo nunca mais fosse vê-lo, sei lá, mas teve um momento em que nossas vidas se cruzaram e foi tão... Especial, tão importante, tão.. Forte.

Hoje eu não entendo metade de tudo o que aconteceu, até para mim que vivi ficou estranho.. Mentiras demais, muita coisa oculta, muitas brigas, mas agora nada mais importava, eu queria simplesmente esquecer toda a parte ruim e lembrar dele como alguém que eu amei. Amei muito..

Não vou dizer que não é estranho olha-lo agora como meu amigo, sendo que antes ele vivia andando de cueca pelo meu apartamento, sem comentar coisas piores.. Quero dizer, foi um namoro, independente de estarmos nos escondendo, independente de todas as separações. Lembro-me dele fugindo de LA para NY para ficar comigo nem que fosse um final de semana, as fugidas para o meu quarto a noite quando estavamos em um hotel por causa das gravações, o jeito dele me abraçar, me beijar, todas as mil vezes que ele disse que me amava e eu não respondi.. Até hoje ele não sabe o que eu realmente senti.

Já chorei muito por causa de Peter, admito. Toda vez eu dizia a mesma coisa: "chega de ser idiota, esquece ele", mas então ele vinha e me conquistava de novo e eu era fraca demais para estar em seus braços e não cair em seus encantos.

Talvez não fosse para ser, sabe? Talvez estavam os dois insistindo demais em uma coisa que não existia ou que não devia existir, dois teimosos, que achavam que só o que tinhamos ia nos unir para sempre.

Ok, não eu nunca pensei em casar com o Peter ou, sei lá, ter filhos nem nada, afinal eu nunca pensei nisso para mim e Peter já tinha casado, já tinha três e filhas e afins, mas eu pensava em nós dois juntos, continuando aquele namoro que as vezes parecia tão certo, quando nós nos trancavamos no nosso pequeno mundo que era o meu apartamento e apenas.. Ficava um com o outro. Era a melhor parte, era o que recompensava esperar, brigar, aguentar, era só por isso que eu não podia esquecer.

Não sei dizer se acabou o amor. Pode parecer muito clichê, mas eu sempre fui daquelas que acha que amor nunca acaba, se foi amor de verdade.. Talvez se ele virasse para mim e dissesse que me queria novamente, eu iria, igual a completa idiota que eu sou, atras dele. Tive tantas recaidas, durante entrevistas ou eventos, quando ele me abraçava, quando brincavamos, quando ele me tocava, parecia tanto igual antes.. Mas agora eu entendi que tudo mudou. Eu mudei, Ele mudou, nosso relacionamento mudou, mesmo assim fiquei um pouco abalada quando caiu a minha ficha de que a Saga estava acabando. Foi parte da minha vida por cinco anos, foi dividido entre beijos a escondida nos sets de gravações e brigas com Peter, foi falar besteira para a Nikki rir, sair com ela, uma frequentando a casa da outra, Foi Kellan, Jackson, Robert, enfim, todos, saindo juntos durante as noites de folga para beber e rir e agora do nada, acabou. Não sei se estava preparada para isso.

Lembro-me de no ultimo dia de gravações, quando fizemos a ultima cena, eu apenas fiquei olhando o set, ainda sem conseguir me mexer, sem consegir entender que aquilo tinha acabado, que tinha pessoas ali que eu nunca mais iria ver, que eu nunca mais iria interpretar a Esme, ver os fãs loucos da saga nas premieres, acabou.

Sabe o peso que a palavra "FIM" tem? É angustiante você querer algo de volta e não poder, é.. Horrivel.

Acho bobo ficar se remoendo por algo do passado, mas como sempre, Elizabeth está pagando a lingua, aprendi que eu posso, sim, ser uma idiota e sofrer por coisas que antes eu achava que nunca me pegaria.

Parece que repete toda hora na minha cabeça "acabou, acabou, acabou..", mas tem uma maldita esperança, que eu não sei de onde sai, que fica me cutucando, me dizendo: "você pode vê-los quando quiser, você pode ficar perto deles, você pode ter Peter de volta.." e isso que está me matando aos poucos..

Agora eu estou namorando. É, o Gavin é um cara legal, faz de tudo para eu sorrir, se importa comigo, nunca me deixa sozinha, minha familia ama ele, mas o problema é que eu não amo. Eu o adoro, gosto muito dele mesmo, mas eu o vejo muito mais como um amigo do que um namorado. Minha irmã fala para eu tentar gostar dele, mas eu não sei se consigo e sinceramente? Eu não quero ser infeliz ao lado dele e nem quero que ele seja infeliz ao meu. Eu falei para ele, quando começamos, que eu ainda amava Peter, que eu não ia começar a ama-lo tão cedo, mas ele falou que tudo bem, que ele me amava e que queria ficar ao meu lado e me fazer esquecer Peter.. Por um lado eu precisava mesmo de alguém como ele, alguém que realmente se importe comigo, mas, você sabe, todo mundo sempre gosta do que não pode ter, não é mesmo?

Eu tive tanta, tanta esperança quando o Peter se separou da Jennie, achei que finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, nós iamos ficar juntos, sem precisar se esconder, pensei que tudo ia dar certo, mas me enganei tanto..

Enfim, eu não me permito falar isso para ninguém, nem mesmo para Nikki que sabe da história toda, nem sei porquê. Acho que a Nikki está tão envolvida em tudo que ficar com ela, me lembra ele, falar sobre isso com ela, me lembra o porque de ama-lo tanto, não sei..

O caso é, eu vou manter minha distancia, principalmente agora que parece que ele está namorando com a Jaimie, então é melhor eu ficar na minha, deixar o tempo fazer seu trabalho, apagar, de vagar, cada lembrança, cada palavra, cada beijo, cada noite, cado momento.

Interessante é que parece tão irreal, algo que eu imaginei, porque simplesmente niguém sabia. Tirando Nikki, Jackson e nós próprios, ninguém mais sabia, ninguém mais viu, não existe nenhuma lembrança fisica de tudo o que vivemos e eu tenho certeza que quando eu estiver velha eu vou achar que sou louca e imaginei tudo isso.

Se alguém tivesse me contado a cinco anos atras que tudo isso fosse acontecer, talvez eu tivesse chamado a pessoa de louca, porque eu, Elizabeth Reaser, nunca faria uma besteira dessas.. Olha aonde chegamos. Eu só queria ter tudo aquilo de novo. Sim, eu faria tudo de novo, mesmo com os erros, eu repetiria tudo, pois eu era feliz e não sabia e agora só me resta lamentar.

O que mais tem a dizer? É o fim. Acabou. Foi tão forte, tão perto, mas acabou.

Fim.

**Bom, e aqui eu acabo minha ultima fanfiction Lizter. Espero que vocês.. Sei lá, entendam. Eu coloquei todos os meus sentimentos nesse ultimo capitulo, eu chorei escrevendo ele, porque foi muito tempo, foi quase dois anos em que toda a minha vida se resumiu a Lizter e agora.. Agora Acabou. Obrigada por lerem e é isso. **


End file.
